


Emberlynn

by BR_Polkinghorne



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark, Dark Faerie, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Human X Faerie, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Minor Original Character(s), Newt is a Dork, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Newt Scamander, POV Original Female Character, Past Torture, Protective Newt, Protectiveness, faerie - Freeform, lowkey though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR_Polkinghorne/pseuds/BR_Polkinghorne
Summary: Newt goes into his chest to feed/tend to his creatures, but he finds that there's a new edition to his collection.Her name is all that she remembers about herself, but Newt soon realizes that she isn't the muggle she appears to be.She is Emberlynn, a dark faerie known as a harbinger of death and dark forces. But, how can she be... Her, and still have captured Newt's heart?





	Emberlynn

**Emberlynn's POV**

I crouched behind the curtain, and waited as the beast passed me by.  I remained light on my feet, staying low to the ground. I ran to the food stocks, and listened for noise inside the wooden shack. 

Nothing.

I lifted the flap on the side, and stood upon entering. Shelves upon shelves of strange objects lined the walls, and a cluttered desk appeared to be the centerpiece of the room. Hanging from the ceiling, in baskets, were leafy plants and herbs. I heard screeches from outside, and quickly crouched behind a barrel of scrolls in the corner. 

He was coming.


End file.
